Technical Difficulties
by ScreamGurl
Summary: Life had never really been an easy feet for young Trey and Ava Parker...what with considering the dangerous neighborhood, and abusive, alcoholic mother. But through all the bad things that had happened, they always found a way to hang on. But after one incident of being abandoned, the two youngsters find an unlikey friend and protector in the form of a machine named Optimus Prime.
1. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

**Well ladies and gentlemen, with the ending of one story…we move on to a new one. Presenting; "Technical Difficulties". I hope it is to all you reader's liking. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect**

Life really hadn't been the same for them. With everything the war has caused…the life they now lived was anything but simple…

Ever since the battle with Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons in Chicago …things on Earth simply haven't been the same. ..and in all probability would never be the same.

However, even after the incident in Chicago where the Decepticons almost succeeded in bringing to this world their conquering army; keeping the Autobot cause a secret had not since been over.

As it had become well known to them, human political figures in the United States of America were very good at keeping secrets and or hiding them once announced. Unknown to the Autobots, the use of 'mind-wiping' was used more in the city of Chicago over the years after the Decepticon attack than in the past fifty years before the Decepticons were discovered on Earth.

The general public had been told that the news reports broadcasted during the supposed "alien-invasion" was in all actuality a prank pulled by a rebels' group in the USA. The same group had been the ones behind the massive world wide "hacker-prank" with a mysterious robot's face showing up on screens around the globe demanding a "Sam Witwicky" to be brought forward. Seven news reporters in Chicago apparently had been involved in the plot and were with this "rebels' group" and had agreed to broadcast that the world was being invaded as a grand hoax to cause the United States of America and perhaps the world to fall into a state of planet wide panic.

Though there were still speculations as well as accusations about the government's statements to these events; The Government could still rest assured that the Autobots were still to some control, a secret.

Regardless of this reassurance, the Autobots still couldn't help but feel off about the whole situation; and no one knew this better than Optimus Prime himself.

As Jolt had explained one night after a patrol of the City, he said that it felt as though "every human eye was on him no matter which way he turned."

Though Optimus knew this not to be true, he still understood the feeling. Since coming to this planet, the human populations concerns and fears of the unknown had indeed risen. Not so much to cause any wide scale destruction on a planetary level; nonetheless the feeling was still there.

Even now as Optimus stood watching the human soldiers busy at work on the catwalks in front of him, he still wondered just how many humans on this planet other than those permitted to know, knew the truth about their existence?

"Optimus."

Turning to meet the gaze of a certain medic, Optimus' gaze softened slightly. "Ratchet. How did everything go?"

Shrugging Ratchet sighed looking away as he rolled his shoulder. "It's been almost two years Optimus. But now I think he's finally ready to be reactivated…"

Looking at Ratchet slowly, Optimus watched with the same amount of curiosity as well as concern. "You are certain that this will work?"

Shrugging, Ratchet sighed. "In truth Optimus, I have no idea as to whether or not this is going to work. But we wont know unless we try."

Nodding slowly, Optimus sighed gravly. "Very well. Proceed Ratchet."

Nodding, Ratchet slowly turned away to leave the room in haste, obviously on his way back to the medical hanger.

Looking away, Optimus sighed gravely. "Soon Ironhide. Soon you will be back with us once again if all goes well."

As it turned out, two years ago when Sentinel Prime turned against the Autobots and took IronHide's life. He actually had failed to succeed…

Moments after Sentinel had left to retrieve the pillars from the base, Ratchet had moved in to aid IronHide.

Unable to stop the cosmic rust emitted from Sentinel's blaster, Ratchet did the only thing that he could have done, and would not have been able to do had it not been for the arrival of the Xanthium and its fully stocked medical bay and equipment.

Ratchet had done the only thing he could of for Ironhide in the moments he had before the cosmic rust reached his spark chamber…he removed it all together.

Placing his spark in an incubator that was specially designed for such a task, IronHide's spark had literally over the following years; been laying dormant. Waiting for a physical body to be rebuilt…

Over the following years after the victory in Chicago, Ratchet devoted the majority of his time and efforts to completely rebuilding a protoform frame for IronHide's awaiting spark.

Now…after two years, nine months ans eleven days…the new frame was finally finished.

Now…all it needed was a spark to bring it to life.

Standing outside the medical bay now, Optimus stood and waited.

Everyone had to agree that the ATEMPTED murder of IronHide was hard to take. But now, after much waiting and hoping…they prayed that their beloved, smart-ass weapons specialist would be back and ready as if nothing had ever changed.

Almost four hours had passed since Ratchet entered the medical bay, and there hadn't been so much a peep since the door was shut and magnetically sealed to prevent unwanted intrusion during such a fragile operation. Any break in concentration or if even the slightest thing should go wrong, Ratchet DID NOT want anyone getting in his way.

Sighing heavy through his intakes, Optimus waited and watched as all the other Autobots sat and waited outside the medical bay.

Even with all of IronHide's short-comings, he was still a vital asset to the Autobot cause, and he was above all, a highly valued friend. He was wanted back.

"Optimus."

Looking up with almost all the other Autobots joining him, Optimus watched as Ratchet exited the room, his optics looking strained and exhausted.

Straightening his stature, Optimus was slow to respond. "How is he Ratchet?"

There was a long lapse in silence as Ratchet stood looking over the crowd of Autobots watching…waiting. Sighing, Ratchet looked down.

The sudden feeling of loss and grief started to emanate through the sparks of every Autobot standing there. After everything they had been through, after everything ratchet did, IronHide was now officially dead?

Watching ratchet closely, Optimus watched as Ratchet looked up and slowly started to smile.

"He's…going to be just fine…"

A sudden feeling of relief swept through the room as the bots looked at one another realized what had just happened and some even spoke up to celebrate. IronHide was ALIVE.

Stepping forward, Roadbuster huffed. "So when's the big lug going to be getting back into the action?"

Sighing heavily, Ratchet shook his head. "Not for a while. He still has some recuperation he needs to do. And he is not fully operational just yet; and will not be for some time."

"Ya' know I can hear you Ratchet. And I aint likin' what I'm hearin'."

Appearing in the doorway of the medical bay, a large black male Autobot stood; his bright blue optics and heavy metallic smile looking out at everyone watching.

Almost every Autobot present let out hollers of improvement and sheer joy. It was Ironhide…and he was back, ready to roll out as if nothing had changed at all.

Watching, Optimus couldn't help but feel some ounce of relief at seeing IronHide welcomed back so graciously by all of his Autobot brethren. It was a good sight to see.

Looking at the medic who was deeply discouraged, IronHide huffed. "What's your problem you old rust bucket? You don't look like you're very happy to see me."

Huffing Ratchet approached, trying to usher IronHide back into the medical bay. "You haven't even been online for a full hour! You need to rest and take it easy! Recovery takes time!"

Rolling his optics, IronHide stretched the new muscle cables, completely identical to the ones he had before. "I may have been out of commission for a while Doc, but I'm better now, and I want back in on the action!"

Literally forcing IronHide back into the med bay, Ratchet growled. "And you will have your chance at that, rest assured…but right now THAT is what you need, REST."

Groaning, IronHide waved off the adoring Autobot who watched with laughs and smirks. "Well I guess I have to follow the doctor's orders…"

"IronHide."

Stopping, both Ratchet and IronHide looked over to meet Optimus gaze which was that of happiness and relief. "It is good to have you back old friend."

Bowing his head respectively, IronHide smiled. "Good to be back, Prime."

Watching IronHide and Ratchet leave as well as the other Autobots, Optimus couldn't help but feel the relief linger in his chest.

Many things at N.E.S.T. had changed over the course of the years that they had been in Washington D.C., and though some changes were good, it was nice to know that some things would always be the same.

…

…

…

Skipping along in the puddles, on their way home from school, a young girl stopped staring with simple intent at the reflection staring back at her. Her dirty blond hair tangled in a scraggly mess and her bright blue eyes glossy and exhausted, but her smile still evident with bright optimism.

Turning on his heel, a boy no more than ten years old scoffed heavily, grabbing the young girl's wrist guiding her along down the cracked, weed driven sidewalk. "Ava, stop messing around. We need to go home."

Staring up at the boy, the small girl sighed, knowing full well she couldn't argue with her brother.

"Trey, can we go play at the park today?"

Looking down to meet the young girl's gaze, their eyes meeting for but a moment, the boy sighed and smiled. "No Ava, we need to go home and clean up before mom comes back from work."

Staring down to the cement passing beneath their feet, the girl sighed with disappointment evident in her breath. "Oh, okay."

The neighborhood was quiet that day. Usually on their way home from the bus stop, it was normal for both young Trey and Ava Parker to see people out and about. But today with the heavy fall of rain, the streets were quiet. This was extremely unusual for their neighborhood, which they only knew as being called Trinidad.

Most people in Washington DC know better than to come anywhere near Trinidad, which lies in the fifth ward of the city. Even though it's mostly residential, it's anything but friendly. As it was preached so compellingly to both young Ava and Trey, Trinidad was nothing more but a smelting pot of "gang-bangers", drug dealers and thugs waiting to rob you blind. Ava didn't understand what any of these titles meant, but Trey did. He understood the risks of this rough neighborhood and did well to keep himself and his younger sister away from potential trouble.

Walking up the sidewalk in front of several brick houses, all side by side, Cole stopped and turned looking at the place they called home.

Skipping up the cracked sidewalk up to the house, Ava stopped on the front porch to look at her brother. "Trey, when will mommy be coming home?"

Shrugging casually as he pulled the spare key from his pocket, Trey sighed shaking his head. "I don't know. When she gets off work I suppose."

Shoving the old wooden door open with some force, Trey took in the sight of the familiar surroundings, only to then turn to lock the door again and then hang both his and Ava's coats up on the make shift coat rack on the wall which was only a board and some nails sticking out of it.

Immediately upon getting home, the two youngsters immediately got to work on cleaning the house which wasn't all that dirty to begin with. However that aspect could have been easily overlooked when glancing at the peeling paint on the walls, the yellow stained ceilings or the kitchen and bathroom which were in sore need of repair.

None of these things seemed to bother the children however, because this was what they had grown up with.

Later that evening, after having a meal of bread and ramen noodles, Trey sat with his younger sister in a room they shared helping her to do her homework as he did his.

Just then a very pronounced series of hard bangs rang through the house.

Getting up, Trey slowly moved down the hallway through the living room.

Again, the door rattled loudly as someone's fist pounded against it.

Opening the door only enough as the chain lock would allow, Trey looked out. "Yes?"

Smacking the door, a woman in her late twenties growled. "God damn it Trey, open the god damned door!"

Closing the door again, Trey scrambled onto the tips of his toes to slide the chain over to unlock the door. As soon as Trey had done so, the door flew open, and the woman stumbled inside with a small group of people following behind.

Flying out of the bed room, Ava squealed for joy. "Mommy! Mommy you're home!"

Holding a hand to her head, the woman groaned and snapped at the child. "Oh my God, will you not fucking scream?! Jesus Christ I have a headache from this fucking hang-over."

Looking to Trey, the woman lowered her glance and snarled. "Trey, take Ava and go to your room. I have company over. You know what that means…"

Looking away Trey nodded. "Yes mom."

Taking Ava's hand, Trey lead the confused toddler way from the living room where a bunch of rowdy, young men and women were sure to do things that Trey wasn't allowed to talk about.

He knew the rules, and he knew what it meant when his mom had company over. It meant that he was to take Ava to their room and stay in there until morning. It meant that he was to stay there and listen to the music, laughing and profanity that would more than likely ensue. It meant that he would have to wait until everyone left or fell asleep so that he could sleep only to be woken up again by the sound of his mother and a stranger's moans; among other noises, to come from the next room late in the night.

As Trey shut the bedroom door, and locked it like he had done so many times in the past, he closed his eyes and remembered.

It had happened several months ago when Trey had disobeyed his mother and paid the ultimate price.

He had left the bedroom one night to see what was going on.

He entered the living room and saw his mother and other people laughing and drinking alcohol. For some reason they were also snorting white powder that had been pushed into lines on the coffee table up their noses. There were also people kissing and touching each other inappropriately making weird moaning and breathing noises.

Needless to say, before Trey could ask any questions he was given a black eye by his own mother and told to go back to his room and not come out until she told him to.

Trey learned his lesson, and he did everything in his power to make sure Ava didn't make the same mistake. He didn't understand why this always had to happen…but it was the way life was…it's the way it had always been.

…

…

…

The next morning was yet another normal occurrence.

After getting his younger sister up, out of bed, dressed, teeth brushed, hair done and given a breakfast of a toasted slice of bread; Trey was carefully helping Ava get her book bag on when a man stumbled out of their mother's bedroom with nothing more but his boxers on.

Both Trey and Ava watched as the man staggered over to the fridge, opening it to grab a can of pop from the fridge's shelf; a beverage that both Trey and Ava were banned from having. Watching the man break the tab with a loud pop, and suck the sweet, bubbly beverage down, they froze as their eyes met.

The man for the longest time simply stood there, his bare feet on the cold linoleum tiling, watching the two as they in turn watched him. The large Hispanic man laughed, the tattoo on his chest moving with the laughs that rumbled up from him. "Shit, I didn't realize Renae had a couple a' brats. Damn she's a busy broad."

Looking at Ava, Trey whispered softly, leading her to the front door. "Come on Ava, we got to go to school now."

Moving out the door, Trey watched out of the corner of his eye as the man followed to watch them leave, only to eventually return to their mother's bedroom with his can of soda pop still in his hand.

…

…

Staring out the window of a school bus full of noisy kids, Ava turned to her brother looking at him with serious intent. "Trey, what's a 'broad'?"

Looking down at his sister who was against the window, Trey was quiet but eventually smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was openly lying. "It's nothing Ava. It's just a word some people use."

Looking down at her feet swinging back and forth Ava nodded. "Oh…okay."

With a deep sigh, Trey watched as Ava's attention again drifted to the window. He hated lying to Ava, but he didn't want to burden her with everything that was wrong. If anything, she deserved to believe that everyone in this world was good and that there was no evil. It wasn't fair for her to have to know already that there were bad people in this world that did really bad things, and she definitely didn't need to know that their mom was one of those people.

Upon pulling up to the school, Trey did as he had always done from the very first day Ava went to school. As they got off the bus, trey held her hand and kept her close as the walked up the sidewalk into the school.

To say the least, Ava was a very quiet and shy person. She didn't easily warm up to people and Trey knew that. It was because of this that she was often a target for older kid's tormenting, and it was Trey's responsibility to take the heat for her.

That's just how it was. They were all each other had, Ava had no one except Trey. Even at school they were inseparable.

To the both of them, school was the same old thing. They came, they sat, they learned and then they left.

But today, something would change.

Upon walking home again from the bus stop, both Ava and Trey stopped seeing their mother's old, beat up, green Cavalier parked in front of the house.

Squealing in delight, Ava giggled running to the door. "Mommy's home! Mommy's home!"

Grabbing and holding onto Ava's hand tightly Trey stopped.

Something wasn't right. Their mom was never at home during this time of the day she was always working or at a friend's house or something. She usually didn't like being at home and would find any excuse to be away…so why is her car here?

Walking up to the house slowly, Trey stopped seeing the door was already open ajar.

Pushing the door open further, Trey stopped seeing his mother slouching on the couch watching them as they walked inside.

The mascara around her eyes was smeared and faded as though she had been crying. But now she looked more angry than anything else.

Continuing to hold Ava's hand, Trey stopped in front of the coffee table, looking at his mom with concern. "Mom, are you okay?"

Turning her head away slightly, she sighed deeply almost growling. Letting go of Ava's hand, Trey slowly approached, watching his mother. "Mom, what's the matter?"

As he moved closer, he saw the haze in his mother's eyes and the smell of alcohol was heavy on her breath.

She stared up at Trey with a shadow over her eyes, her words being slurred slightly as she spoke. "Do you want to know …what I hate most…about my life?"

Moving away slightly, Trey shook his head, not wanting to know the answer. "Mom, do you want me to get you your pillow and blanket? I know how you like to sleep when you're feeling like this."

Slowly, she moved off of the couch and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table. Standing up she staggered to the door and stared at both Ava and Trey with what almost could have been consider to some degree a look of disgust. "Come on you two. We're going …for a drive."

…

…

…

Sitting in the back seat of the car, Trey and Ava sat quietly, watching…waiting.

Having somewhat recovered now, Trey and Ava's mother was watching the dimly lit streets as she drove down what was surprisingly a quiet street in what was normally thought as being a fairly busy city.

She looked as though she was looking for something.

Trey had tried to watch as to where they had been going, but his mother had taken so many turns and had gotten off on so many streets that he now had no idea where they were. He knew they were still in DC, but that was about the extent of his knowledge. As far as he knew, they were lost.

Trey tried to fight the feeling of sleep trying to pull his eyes shut, and for a split moment he surrendered letting himself fall asleep until he felt the car pull to an abrupt stop. Waking, Trey sat up rubbing his eyes looking around. They had pulled into an alley off one of the main streets and were idling quietly.

Getting out of the driver's seat, Trey and Ava's mother opened the back door just behind the driver's side door.

With her voice low, and gravely from lack of sleep, she huffed. "Get out you two."

Staring up at his mother for but a moment, Trey gently shook Ava awake.

Groggy, Ava slowly followed Trey out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door behind them, their mother stood and watched them for a moment, then looked away.

Getting back into the car, she shut the door and put the car into reverse.

As she backed out of the alley, Trey finally realized what was happening and called out. "Mom?"

She didn't even flinch as she turned the car around and drove away.

Suddenly, Trey burst into a full sprint after the quickly disappearing green cavalier. "MOM! MOM WAIT! PLEASE MOM WAIT!"

Slowing down, Trey watched as the tail lights disappeared into the night.

It happened.

It really happened.

"Trey?"

Turning around trying to hide the tears starting to swell in his eyes, Cole jogged back to Ava, holding her shoulders.

Looking up Ava stared at Trey with tired confusion. "Trey, what happened? Where's mommy?"

Glancing around at the open quiet street, Trey knew exactly what had happened. One of his worst fears had actually become reality. The one thing that he had heard of happening to some kids actually happened to him and his sister…again.

But Trey couldn't bring himself to tell Ava the reality of the situation…it would break her heart.

But he couldn't go back to the house either.

For starters, he had no idea where they were. Grant it, he knew they were still in DC, but DC was a big city and the sheer number of residential neighborhoods was mind boggling and this time they had been taken much farther away from the house then they ever had before. And second, if their mother had gone through the trouble of taking them so far away from home just so that they couldn't easily find their way back, then she OBVIOUSLY didn't want them coming back.

Trey knew that she didn't want them anymore. Actually he had known she didn't for quite a long time, but never did he think she'd actually do something like…this.

Suddenly without warning a loud rumble of thunder emanated through the air followed by a sudden flash of lightning.

Grabbing Trey's hand suddenly, Ava cowered close to Trey, whimpering at the sound of thunder approaching. Clutching Ava's hand tightly with a heavy sigh, Trey started to lead Ava down the road. If rain was coming, then they needed to find shelter.

…

…

…

"Primus Ironhide, you just HAD to drag ME into this didn't you?!"

Staring at Ironhide with both a scowl and a smirk, Sideswipe huffed. "You know Prime is just going to LOVE you when he finds out that you destroyed yet ANOTHER testing module."

With an evident and playful shrug, the massive black mech's face plates shifted into what a human could have guessed would have been a smile.

It had been almost two weeks since IronHide had been brought back online, and the Autobots were doing well in adjusting to having him around again. However, even with IronHide back, and Decepticon activity being almost nonexistent, things have seem rather quiet, and this alone was putting some Autobots on edge, forcing them to simply conduct activities JUST to keep themselves occupied.

Turning away from Sideswipe, with some playful intent, the weapons specialist smirked. "Oh I think Prime 'll be alright. Those blasted modules aren't all THAT hard to replace. Besides, it just goes to show the power behind THESE monsters." Holding up his arm mounted cannons, Iron basked with is ego dripping. "As far as I'm concerned, that disaster is a masterpiece of sheer power."

Walking into the room, a soft, but pronounced growl emanated from a certain medic. "Tell that to the bot that has to CLEAN UP after your little 'mishap' Ironhide! I swear I should just detach those confounded things and make you go without them for a month!"

Growling at the medic, who stopped to his right, Ironhide huffed. "You even attempt to do such a thing and I'll beat you into a pile of scrap metal!"

"Don't you two ever stop bickering?"

Looking up, all three mechs stopped and watched as the heavy steps of Optimus Prime came to a steady halt.

Looking down at the three mechs, Optimus' voice was gentle and inquisitive. "Might I ask what all this is about; although I highly doubt I really need to ask?"

Looking at Ironhide, Ratchet huffed. "Prime, how can I be expected to keep N.E.S.T. equipment in optimal running condition if THIS mech keeps doing EVERYTHING in his power to break whatever I fix?!"

Waving a dismissive hand, Ironhide huffed, trying to replicate the tone Ratchet was using. "Well it's not my fault that everything you fix falls into my line of fire."

Wheeling around, Ratchet growled holding a fist to Ironhide. "Listen here you old fragger! Stop purposely breaking everything I fix just for your own entertainment! I have enough to repair without you aiding me!"

Resting his hands on his hip joints, Ironhide smirked playfully. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Crossing his arms over his massive chest, Ratchet growled. "That is none of your concern! I have plenty to do to keep me busy unlike SOME bots I know, who would be perfectly content lounging about all day doing nothing but powering down and drinking high-grade."

Openly scowling at Ratchet, Ironhide snarled lowering his gaze. "Are you calling me lazy?!"

Raising his hands up Ratchet sighed loudly. "Praise Primus, he actually understands sarcasm!"

Moving up abruptly to brush his chest plates against Ratchet's, Ironhide growled. "You lookin' to pick a fight medic?"

Raising his own chest to match the black mech's stance, Ratchet huffed with an evident grin on his face plates. "What do you think?"

As the bickering continued to ensue, Sideswipe and Optimus both stood off to the side merely watching. Chuckling Sideswipe looked to Optimus and shrugged. "It's a good thing we can always count on arguments between those two always staying just words, isn't it?"

Nodding, Optimus smiled gently. "Indeed."

Turning to look up at his acting commander, Sideswipe smiled sheepishly. "Heading out on patrol already?"

Nodding Optimus turned away casually in the direction of the base exit with Sideswipe following close behind.

Chuckling softly, Sideswipe shrugged stopping at the hanger door. "Well, just don't get into any fights with the 'Cons without calling for backup; you know how bored we're getting here."

With a soft chuckle of his own, Optimus nodded. "If the situation should arise, I will contact base immediately."

Turning away and transforming in mid-stride, Optimus rolled off of base perimeter in what for the last few months had become somewhat of a normal occurrence.

…

…

…

As Optimus drove down the quiet roads of the back streets, he couldn't help but feel that the atmosphere was a little bit off.

Usually, he would drive past a number of cars in this section of the city, but tonight the streets seemed eerily empty.

Stopping at an intersection which was stuck on red lights, Optimus was a bit surprised to hear a clap of thunder roll through the sky. Obviously a thunderstorm was rolling into the city.

Pulling out as the light turned green, Optimus mind was forced to wander due to the lack of action this patrol was proving to have. The past few months had indeed seemed to be rather fruitless in their attempts to find rouge Decepticons that could ultimately lead to Megatron and his current location, and assisting the humans in their conflicts has only yielded so much content in the real battle waiting to ensue. The long range sensors watching the sky and countless energon detectors could only do so much.

It was only a matter of time before the Decepticons would strike again.

Turning off one of the main roads onto a back street, Optimus slowed his speed watching with only half intended perception. His mind more on his thoughts than on what was about to happen to him.

"Wait! Wait come back!"

"Ava STOP!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a small child ran out into the street running after what appeared to be a small sheet of paper blowing in the wind.

Freezing like a deer in headlights, the child stopped staring with wide eyes as a pair of massive headlights screeched to a halt mere inches away from her body.

"Ava!"

Sprinting out of a back alley, a young boy about the age of ten years old ran into the street, quickly pulling the girl back out of the way of a large semi.

"Ava! What were you thinking?! You could have been hit!"

Pointing the young girl whimpered. "B-But Trey, I was trying to get the money that blew out of my hand!"

Grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, the boy almost screamed. "Ava you know better than to run out into the street! That truck could have hit you! You could have died!"

Watching the entire thing take place, Optimus' intakes released air, almost shaking. If it had not been for his quick reflexes, he would have surly hit that small child head on, more than likely killing her on impact.

Activating his holoform within his cab, Optimus slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Excuse me?"

Looking up suddenly the boy breathed slowly. A tall man, dressed in a red flannel shirt, wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots and a black and white cowboy hat started to approach, he was tall, Caucasian and had dark blackish hair, a thick mustache and bright, almost glowing blue eyes. He was pretty tall and pretty buff, and to a child in the night, was very intimidating. Backing up, the boy stuttered and tried to look away. "O-Oh, I-I'm SO sorry sir, my sister was chasing a ten dollar bill and wasn't watching where she was going! We're REALLY sorry! P-Please don't call the police…w-we—."

Chuckling softly, Optimus' holoform rounded the front of the truck and reached out to the children who were slowly trying to retreat. "No hold on a moment—."

Stopping, both the boy and the small girl stopped and looked at the man cautiously.

Kneeling, Optimus holoform smiled gently. "Come closer,"

Looking at one another for a brief moment and then back at the man, the two children remained where they were. Chuckling, Optimus' holoform rested a knee on the ground motioning them over. "It's all right, I won't harm you. Come closer."

Slowly, the two moved over toward the man, saying nothing.

Looking the two over, Optimus cocked his head watching them. "What are you two doing out in the streets at this time of the night? Shouldn't you two be at home resting by now?"

Looking at one another, they both fell quiet. Sighing, the boy smiled sheepishly. "W-We were just on our way home now."

Watching, Optimus analyzed the boy closely. He had spent enough time around humans to know that certain body gestures were signals and much of this boy was doing were signals for lying. He was failing to make eye contact. He was playing with his hands, stuttering and saying very little.

Also because of advancements in his own technology, Optimus could sense internal changes that also pointed to signals of lying; rise in adrenaline, as well as rise in heart rate, sudden perpetration spike. All of which pointed to him lying.

However, in no way, shape or form did Optimus at all want the boy to feel threatened, after all his sister had almost been hit by his vehicular form.

Looking at the boy with a gentle nonthreatening way, Optimus blinked slowly. "And where is home exactly?"

Much to the boy's surprise, the little girl suddenly piped up. "We live in Trina—."

Clamping his hand over the little girl's mouth quickly, the boy looked to Optimus and smiled. "It isn't far from here. It's within walking distance."

Looking up at the sky, Optimus nodded with a shrug. "Maybe so, but by the looks of the sky it appears that it is going to rain soon. Perhaps I could give you and your sister a ride home?"

Looking at one another, the boy then looked back at Optimus and nodded respectfully. "That's very nice of you sir, but we were always taught to never get in a vehicle or take rides from strangers."

There was but a moment of silence for a short period of time, before Optimus sighed and looked at the two. "What are your names?"

With a cheeky grin, the little girl spoke up, rocking back and forth on her feet, watching the man. "My name is Ava. And this is my big brother Trey."

Looking at the girl with wide eyes, the boy, Trey as he was now so titled, watched the girl, Ava, in astonishment.

Trey didn't understand it. Ava was always so shy and quiet towards most people she didn't know, so why was she being so open and friendly towards this man who almost hit her?!

Smiling warmly, Optimus placed a hand on his chest and looked straight at Ava. "My name is Optimus." Holding his hand out to Ava, Optimus held his steady friendly smile, not blinking once.

Watching the girl offer her hand, which Optimus engulfed with his own palm, he chuckled gently. "So I guess this means we are no longer strangers."

Smiling, the girl, Ava, giggled softly. "No, I guess not."

Grabbing Ava gently, Trey slowly started to pull her away. "Thank you sir for not hitting my sister, and thank you for offering to give us a ride home, but we really need to get going."

Watching the two move back toward the alley, Optimus watched as young Ava looked over her shoulder and waved goodbye. Returning the gesture, Optimus watched as the disappeared into the dark alley.

Looking away with a deep sigh, Optimus shook his head. What business do children of that young of age have doing on the streets at this hour of the night? Shaking his head, Optimus' holoform returned to the truck and disintegrated as soon as it was out of sight. With the engine roaring to life, Optimus slowly started to roll away, watching the alley with his rearview mirrors. He then reasoned with himself that after he was finished with his patrol, he'd purposely come back around this way to make sure the children made it home safely. It was the least he could do after almost hitting one of them.

…

…

The rest of the patrol was fairly quiet considering it was nearly midnight.

The city was secure and there was no questionable and or possible criminal activity taking place within his range of sight. It had started raining though and the wind had come up making the rain beat heavily against his armor. It didn't bother Optimus in the least, however he did prefer the warm dry air of the base rather than the cool, wet atmosphere that he was currently in.

It had been almost four hours since Optimus' little run in with the two children on the street, yet Optimus found it extremely difficult to take his mind off of the encounter.

There was just something about the way that little boy stared up at him. The hurt, betrayal and neglect hidden behind the sheepish, smiling, apologetic mask who so compellingly argued that nothing was wrong. Optimus couldn't help but wonder…dwell and the curiosity behind the reason as to why such young children would be out at such a late hour of the night. There just was something not right about the whole matter that made Optimus feel rather uneasy.

Listening intently to the sound of his windshield wipers reeling against the glass, Optimus watched as he slowly rounded the corner onto the street he had stopped on earlier that night. The rain was coming down heavy now. And the rain water flooded down the street into the storm sewers taking with their tides the trash littering the street.

As he pulled up to the alley that the children had disappeared into earlier that night, Optimus stopped and idled.

At first glance, there was no one in the alley. It was completely vacant with no signs of life, the only evidence of human inhabitance was the scattered dumpsters and large appliance boxes scattered in various places.

His first thought was to simply continue forward in the direction of the base and forget about the whole night's event's but as he was about to pull away a soft noise rang out into the night over the rain.

Backing up slightly, Optimus made the decision to pull into the alley and use the light from his headlights to investigate further. The noise he heard was not that of a stray animal or of an object falling against the night's harsh stormy winds. Upon pulling in he shut off his engine and sat still, waiting.

Just then the sound of heavy coughing rang out against the sound of the storm's harsh, howling winds.

Manifesting his holoform within the truck's cab, he slowly opened the door and was struck by the sensation of the rain striking his synthetic skin. Walking in the alley slowly, Optimus watched and listened for any more sounds or signs of life.

Just then he heard coughing come from a box just in front of him.

Walking up beside the box, Optimus knocked on it feeling the cardboard slightly collapse under his touch as it was staring to partially disintegrated from the rain.

Kneeling, Optimus lifted one of the flaps only to see two pairs of familiar eyes staring back.

"Trey? Ava? Why are you in this box? I thought you two were going home?"

Both looked at one another and remained silent.

Sighing heavily against the sound of the rain, Optimus shook his head. "You two cannot stay here. You will both undoubtedly become ill."

Neither one of them said a word.

Moving his head slightly into the box, Optimus looked at the two. "Do you have any friends or family within the city whose home I can take you to?"

Looking at one another, neither one of them still said a word.

Sighing heavily, Optimus shook feeling the cold water of the rain seeping through his synthesized clothing to the very base of his holoform. There was no way he could simply leave this two small human sparklings here to fend for themselves against the cold night air. Like he had said earlier, there was no doubt that they would become ill.

Looking at the two, Optimus shook his head, watching them. "If you two do not tell me where I can take you so that you can stay warm and dry, then I will have no other choice but to take you with me."

Looking at one another and then back at Optimus, trey whined tiredly. "You don't have to worry about us sir. We'll be alright…this isn't the first time we've had to sit outside in a storm."

Watching the two in astonishment, Optimus remained silent.

What did they mean by; "not the first time?"

Regardless, Optimus wasn't about to leave them here.

Shaking his head, Optimus reasoned that he was not about to take no for an answer. "Now you two listen to me. Either you two come with me and get out of this rain or I will call the authorities and they can take you into their custody. What is it going to be?"

Looking at one another for a moment, Trey slowly looked at Optimus and sighed. Grabbing Ava's hand, Trey lead her out of the box into the cold rain.

Leading the two to the truck, Optimus quickly opened the driver's side door and ushered the two to get in before letting his holoform get in behind him. Closing the door, Optimus turned and motioned to the small sleeping area in the back of his cab. "There is a blanket back on the bed in which you can use to warm up."

Grabbing the blanket and then climbing back over into the front seat, trey immediately wrapped the blanket around his sister, rubbing her to get her to warm up.

Brushing the dark, wet locks out of her eyes, Ava watched as Trey shivered. Pushing some of the blanket toward him, Ava smiled. "Here Trey, you get warm too."

Smiling Trey pushed the blanket away and rewrapped it around his sister. "It's okay Ava, I'll be alright. You just get warm, okay?"

Watching the two of them, Optimus sighed reaching over the seat grabbing a spare blanket that was wedged under the seat. Handing it to Trey with a smile, Optimus spoke softly. "Here Trey, you wrap yourself up too."

Taking it slowly, trey watched Optimus and then slowly nodded in thanks.

Smiling, Optimus slowly simulated the holoform turning the key in the ignition. Letting his own engine roar to life, Optimus slowly backed out of the alley onto the main street. Shifting gears he then rolled forward down the empty street.

Periodically looking to the children in his front seat, Optimus couldn't help but feel as though like he was a small sparkling knowingly doing something wrong. As of this moment he was planning on breaking one of the highest, most important rules that N.E.S.T. currently had in place; under no circumstances were civilians allowed with N.E.S.T. confines, and he was knowingly bringing them there.

Activating his comm. link frequency, which only he and his soldiers would be able to hear.

"Optimus Prime to Ratchet;"

Within a few short seconds, Ratchet's voice rang out from the opposite end of the link. "What is it Prime."

Looking at the two children, who were slowly starting to fall asleep and then back at the road, Optimus sighed. "When I return to base I need all Autobot's to be in the recreational room in their holoforms."

With an obvious amount of annoyance present in his voice, Ratchet huffed. "May I inquire as to WHY?"

Looking again to the children who were now quickly surrendering to a much needed rest, Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Let us just say we may have a little bit of a problem? Or more or less TWO little problems…"


	2. Chapter 2: Little Wonders

**Chapter 2: Little Wonders**

"You've got WHAT?" IronHide growled somewhat loudly as his holoform stared at Optimus' in disbelief and almost horror. "Optimus you—!"

"IronHide PLEASE—." Clamping his holoform's hand over IronHide's, Optimus' hushed him. "You will wake them from stasis. Please restrain yourself from talking loudly."

Looking into Optimus' vehicular form, the holoforms of all the Autobots stood watching in awe.

Fast asleep in his front seat were two human sparklings; neither one of them being very old. It was a sight to see considering that the little female lay limp against what they were told was to be her brother.

Looking at Optimus with an evident scowl, Ratchet's holoform huffed in a low whisper. "Optimus, what were you thinking?! Bringing them to N.E.S.T.; what would compel you to do such an action?!"

Turning only partially to meet Ratchet's gaze, Optimus shrugged casually. "Ratchet, under most conditions, I would not authorize such an action as what I took, however I could not simply leave them in the environment I found them in. If I had; they would have undoubtedly contracted a dangerous illness. They had nowhere else to go and would not tell me of any relation they may have in the city. I had no other choice."

Peering from over IronHides' holoform's shoulder, Sideswipe's holoform grinned warmly. "Aw, look at the little tykes…they're so puny compared to the adults."

Slowly turning to meet Sideswipe's gaze, IronHide huffed. Smiling sheepishly, Sideswipe shrugged. "What? I'm just sayin' the way they look when they're in stasis…it's sort of cute."

Lowering his gaze with a smirk, Dino's holoform chuckled. "Cute? Seriously?"

Scowling, Sideswipe huffed…about to say something when Ratchet cleared his vocal processor. "Optimus, what do you plan on doing with the human youth?"

Looking at the two sleeping in his front seat, Optimus sighed slowly. "I am unsure considering they may have needs beyond my knowledge, but are simply too exhausted to stay online."

Shaking his head, Ratchet held the bridge of his holoform's nose and stared up through his fingers. "Does Lennox know about this?"

Resting his hands behind his back, Optimus' holoform relaxed, watching Ratchet with casual intent. "He does not. Few humans were present in the main hanger when I pulled in, and those that were present did not seem to notice that I did not change into my bipedal mode upon arrival."

"Are you planning on telling Lennox?" Ratchet huffed, still watching the two children.

Folding his arms over his chest, Optimus looked Ratchet over. "Ratchet, if you wish to scold me for going through with this course of action; then by all means do so. But that will not change my decision in what was done. I simply did what was necessary."

Just from watching Ratchet's movements and reactions, Optimus could tell that the medic was displeased. Regardless, that wouldn't change the fact of what had happened. What was done; was done. The children were in the base, though asleep and with the Autobots. Once they awoke…there was no going back…

Huffing Ratchet growled, moving his holoform closer to Optimus' cab. "Well, then I guess that we best wake the two scraplets and find out if they need anything."

Grabbing Ratchet's arm in mid reach for the children, much to everyone's surprise, Optimus suddenly stopped him, holding him. "Ratchet, perhaps it would be best if I were to wake the two of them. They are a bit frightened and become skittish around beings they do not know."

Nodding, Ratchet pulled away, understanding of their leader's reasoning.

Slowly approaching his cab, Optimus holoform stood on the step and leaned inside. Gently resting a hand on Trey's shoulder, Optimus spoke his name gently.

Much to Optimus' surprise, Trey awoke rather quickly and looked around with tired eyes before looking at Optimus. "W-What's going on?" yawning, Trey stretched making Ava stir from her slumber. Blinking, Trey stared at Optimus. "Where are we?"

Smiling, Optimus sighed casually as he seated himself on the seat. "You don't have to worry. You're perfectly safe here. You're at N.E.S.T."

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Trey yawned again. "What's N.E.S.T?"

"Trey?"

Stirring from her sleep, Ava sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. "Where are we?"

Looking at Ava, and helping her to sit up, Trey looked at Optimus and then again at Ava. "Mr. Prime says we're at a place called 'N.E.S.T.'."

Looking over at Optimus, with eyes only half awake, Ava sighed. "What's that?"

Chuckling softly, Optimus looked at the two and smiled. "A matter for another time. Right now, I need to know if you two may be in need of anything."

Sniffling his nose tiredly, Trey watched Optimus. "What do you mean?"

Walking up beside Optimus, a man with grey hair and a grey beard wearing glasses and what looked like a doctor's jacket stopped, peering inside the semi's cab. "Optimus, according to some recent scans I just took, these two could probably stand to have fuel, and could use a chance to clean themselves as well as receive a change in clothing."

Looking at the man, Optimus raised his brow curiously. "Is that so Ratchet, why the need for cleaning and change in clothing?"

The man simply stared at Optimus with a deflated look. "Optimus, these two were subjected to cold temperatures for quite a long period of time. Their core body temperatures are below normal. As so to insure that they reach normal temperature soon as so to avoid Hypothermia, which still at this point is a possible threat, it would be best that we warm them up by having them bathe in warm water. A change in clothing would also allow them to not have to wear the cold wet clothing that they are wearing now."

Nodding, Optimus looked away from the children, and watched Ratchet. "I see…" Turning around completely to the group of spectating Autobots disguised as humans, Optimus' tone met that of seriousness and commanding intent. "Ironhide, go to the main cafeteria lounge and see if you cannot find any food that would be suitable for Trey and Ava. Do not retrieve anything extravagant, just something to hold them over until tomorrow."

With a simple nod, a large Caucasian male dressed in all black left the room. Looking over Optimus sighed. "Dino and Sideswipe, go to a nearby storage unit and try to locate a change of clothes that would be suitable for temporary use. Also try to locate some towels and cleaning solvent appropriate for their skin."

With a thumbs up, two males; one dressed in red and the other in silver; one a rather dark skinned Caucasian, the other rather light skinned, left in haste down one of the hallways adjacent to where they were standing.

Looking at the rest of them, Optimus sighed deeply. "As for the rest of you, feel free to continue on with your evening. If you are needed you will be alerted via comm. link."

Nodding the rest of the individuals standing and watching slowly started to move and go their own separate ways.

Watching them leave, both Trey and Ava were a bit in awe. All of these people that were watching them, however they all left as soon as this man told them what to do, almost as though he was their leader or something. The man who had picked them up off of the street, who brought them here out of the rain…he was obviously important.

Both looking at one another; they felt the exact same thing.

The man in front of them…was somehow very important. But how…was still unclear.

Turning to meet the children's gaze, Optimus' shoulders relaxed. "do not worry you two, while the two of you are in our care, you both will be well looked after."

Looking away shyly, Ava remained completely silent, hiding behind Trey.

Watching Ava's actions for but a moment, Trey looked up, his eyes meeting Optimus'. "What's going to happen now?"

Sighing, Optimus looked away letting his eyes fall on everything in the room. "Well, as soon as IronHide returns with your food. You and your sister will eat. After that I will see to it that the two of you bathe to bring your core body temperatures back up to where they should be."

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Trey watched Optimus with furrowed brows. "Who's 'IronHide'?"

"I'm Ironhide."

Walking into the room, the tall man with dark brown hair wearing all black began to approach the semi. Stopping just outside of its cab, IronHide set a tray down on a desk. Looking at the two small humans watching from the cab, IronHide smiled playfully. "And I'm the one brining you food. So if you two wan to eat ya' better get your little behinds out here."

Getting up to climb out of the semi, Optimus stood by the door holding it in a gesture that meant it was safe to come out.

For the most part, neither Trey nor Ava moved from their possession within the cab. The simply sat there and watched, obviously unsure about the whole situation. This Optimus could plainly see, and in most respects understand. They were in a new place with new people. They were cold, wet and frightened.

Smiling warmly, Optimus voice softened. "It is alright you two. You have my word that no harm with come to either of you. You are perfectly safe. Now why don't you come out and get something to eat? I'm certain you must be hungry."

Slowly peering out from behind the protection of Trey's body…Ava watched Optimus but never said a word. Watching Optimus just as intently, Trey sighed. "Do you promise?"

Arching his brows slightly, Optimus watched Trey, a little bewildered. "I'm afraid I don't—."

"Do you promise that nothing bad will happen to me or my sister?" Trey said quickly, still watching Optimus.

Watching the two for quite some time, Optimus eventually bowed his head slowly, almost nodding to the request. "I promise. No harm will come to you or your sister, Trey. Of this you have my word."

Furrowing his brows in suspicion, Trey scowled. "Will you spit-shake on it?"

Furrowing his own brows, Optimus turned his head slightly, unsure of what the child was requesting. "Will I what?"

Looking at the man with some ounce of disbelief, Trey shook his head scoffing. And he thought EVERYONE knew what a spit-shake was. "You know, spit-shaking…it's the highest form of promise you can ever do! Once you spit-shake with someone and make a promise, you can never EVER go back on your promise. It's the rule."

Folding his arms over his chest, Optimus watched Trey with a very faint smirk. "And how does one do this "spit-shake"?"

Rolling his eyes as if the answer was so obvious, Trey held out an open palm of his hand and literally spit into his hand, a thin string of saliva still hanging from his mouth until he wiped it away with his other hand. Holding the saliva covered hand out to Optimus, Trey watched him suspiciously with anticipation. "Alright, now you do it, and then shake my hand and repeat the promise."

Looking between Trey's eyes and his hand, Optimus was a little lost for words. This act was actually considered the highest form of a promise a human could do?

Though no matter how strange it may have seemed, Optimus had a faint suspicion that this was the only way he could get the children to trust him.

The only problem was, was he wasn't human and did not have any glands in his mouth to produce saliva. But that didn't mean he couldn't fake it.

Manifesting a water reserve in his holoform's mass, Optimus replicated a believable fake spit, which he then expelled into his hand in much of the same manner that Trey had done.

Taking Trey's hand into his own much larger one, Optimus smiled and shook it firmly. "I promise Trey, that while you and your sister are in my care, no harm shall come to either one of you."

Smiling with some satisfaction, Trey nodded in approval before pulling his hand away, wiping the remaining saliva off on his shirt.

Looking at Ava, Trey took her hand and smiled. "Come on Ava, it will be okay."

Moving aside, Optimus watched as the two small humans climbed out of the cab and took in the sight of the Autobot hanger, unknowing of the hangers true purpose.

While waiting for Optimus to convince the two younglings to get out of the leader's cab, IronHide had found two chairs and placed them by the desk with food by either place. The chairs where side by side with a cold ham and cheese sandwich, bag of potatoes chips, a fruit cup and a half pint of chocolate milk by each place.

Both Optimus and IronHide watched as the two practically devoured the meal provided without hardly taking a breath.

Looking at Optimus with some surprise, IronHide scowled in concern. "Sheesh, you'd think that the two of 'em where never given fuel a day in their lives from the way they're forcing all that down."

Watching the same spectacle, Optimus nodded.

The two of them were in fact eating rather quickly, there was no doubt about it now that they must have been extremely hungry.

In truth, Trey was actually eating much slower than Ava, and in such he kept asking Ava to slow down as to avoid what they called a "tummy-ache". Ava would, by her brother's request slow down for a little bit but then would speed up again.

This patterned continued until there was nothing left but the bags and containers that the food came in.

Moving from his spot from against his cab, Optimus slowly approached the two and kneeled beside them. "Do your stomachs feel better now?"

Both simply nodded.

"Optimus."

Looking up over his shoulder, Optimus watched IronHide move from his spot against the large red and blue flamed semi. "I just got word from Sideswipe and Dino, they found what you asked for and are asking what you would like done with the supplies."

Looking down for but a moment, Optimus' gaze returned to IronHide. "Tell them to put the supplies in the shower facilities just adjacent to our hanger. At this hour of the night, there should not be any soldiers present."

With a nod, Ironhide turned away and held his hand to his ear as if he was listening to something.

Watching, Trey and Ava looked at Optimus. Trey breathed in a heavy sigh and yawned. "So what now?"

Looking the two of them over, Optimus smiled and shrugged. "Now we shall see to it that the two of you get cleaned up."

…

…

Standing outside to make sure the coast stayed clear from any patrolling humans, Optimus, IronHide stood guard.

After much careful consideration, Optimus had previously decided that it perhaps was not the best idea to accompany the two in the washing facility due to the un-doubtable awkwardness that would have ensued. Instead he had instructed Trey on how to operate the showers and had the towels and clothing placed where they were easily accessible.

The children were instructed that after they were done bathing, and changing that they were to meet back outside the shower stalls.

Optimus could not believe all the events that the night had yielded. To think that but a short time ago, he and the Autobots had conducted themselves just as they had in the past. The days had started to meld together and their lives on this planet were in all truth starting to seem rather boring. But now…in their possession they had two young humans…children in their midst.

The night and possibly the days to follow could prove to be very interesting.

Even though they had been able to call earth their home now for little over eight years, there was still so much about human nature that they didn't understand. Sure, they understood their physiology rather well considering the unlimited supply of information that could found on the World Wide Web…but information such as that only did so much. There was still so much about human culture, behavior and psychological characteristics that they didn't understand. Was it possible that by observing these human children, that the Autobots could better understand the human race?

With a deep sigh, IronHide watched Optimus, studying him. "What's with you tonight, Prime?"

Bringing himself out from his deep thoughts Optimus watched IronHide curiously. "What do you mean IronHide?"

Shrugging, IronHide exhaled deeply. "I mean your behavior Prime. Since when do you EVER deliberately disobey human orders in bringing human civilians on base?"

Looking away, Optimus shared a similar deep exhale that IronHide had previously done. "IronHide, you did not see the conditions that those children were being forced to endure. Besides, humans as young as that stand no chance in surviving the harsh elements that this planet can produce without proper means of shelter."

Watching Optimus, IronHide's eyes continued to study him. "Where DID you find the two squirts…if I may ask?"

Looking to IronHide then away, Optimus spoke into the empty space in front of him. "They were trying to stay out of the rain in a cardboard box, one of which that was so drenched by the rain that it barely provided any protection from the storm."

Snapping his gaze suddenly to Optimus, IronHide furrowed his brows in awe and disbelief. "And where were their care takers in all of this?"

Shaking his head, Optimus shrugged releasing a perturbed sigh. "I don't know. When I found them, they were alone."

"Mr. Prime, sir?"

Looking behind them, Optimus and IronHide were met by Trey and Ava.

Hair wet from having bathed, the two exited the showers wearing simply grey army T-shirts with the N.E.S.T symbol on the front.

Trey looked down at the shirt that was slightly big on him and then at the sweat pants that were indeed too big for him. Looking up at Optimus, Trey sighed. "These clothes are too big on us. Don't you have anything smaller?"

Kneeling, Optimus sighed and smiled understandingly. "I am sorry Trey. We do not have any close smaller than the ones you two are wearing now. It is only for tonight. Once we have your other clothes dry, you will be able to change back into them. Until then I ask that you simply be patient."

Sighing, Trey looked down at the ground and then over at Ava.

Ava didn't mind the big shirt that she was wearing even if it did practically drown her. However she was partial to make sure that the shirt continued to cover everything BELOW the waistline, with the exception or her legs below the knee joints.

Yanking gently on Trey's shirt, Ava motioned him to move closer so that she could whisper something in his ear. He nodded and looked at Optimus.

"Mr. Prime—."

Laughing softly, Optimus looked at the two smiling. "You do not need to call me 'Mr. Prime', simply Prime or even Optimus works just fine."

Smiling sheepishly, Trey sighed. "Okay, Optimus, Ava wants to know when we're going to get our underwear back? Walking around without any is…kind of embarrassing."

Looking at each other, IronHide and Optimus were a little lost for words. Due to the amount of information on the web, they very well knew what 'underwear' was…they just couldn't believe they hadn't thought about it.

Watching IronHide, Optimus spoke quickly. "IronHide, where did Sideswipe and Dino take their clothing from here?"

Shrugging IronHide sighed. "To the main laundry room to have them cleaned, I think."

Looking away slightly, Optimus sighed casually. "Will you go to the main laundry room and see if you can find their under garments, and make sure that they are dry?"

Nodding IronHide didn't say a word as he left.

Turning his attention back to the two children, Optimus smiled sheepishly. "Do not worry, we will bring your under garments back for you."

Roughly thirty minutes passed until IronHide finally returned carrying a bundled wad of cloth.

Holding it out to Trey, IronHide snorted a chuckle. "Sorry it took so long. Que thought it'd be a good idea to wash your clothes and dry them. We had to pull these out and dry them separately so that you two would get them back faster. But your other clothes won't be dry until later."

With some hesitation, Trey was very slow in reaching forward to take the necessary clothing from the large intimidating man. But eventually, Trey took them and sighed a quiet "Thank you."

Leading Ava back into the showers to change, Optimus and IronHide again stood side by side, waiting.

"They're kind of jumpy aren't they?" IronHide sighed softly looking to Optimus. "Any thoughts as to why?"

Shaking his head, Optimus returned the gesture while letting his shoulders settle. "I haven't the slightest notion. But I fear whatever the reason…it can't be good."

Emerging from the shower stalls again, Trey came out holding onto Ava's hand tightly. Looking up to Optimus, Trey tried to hide the evident fact that he was tired. Unable to succeed, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What now?"

Kneeling to meet the two children's heights, Optimus sighed softly with a small smile. "Now it is time for the two of you to get some much needed rest."

Standing, Optimus turned slightly to lead the way. "Follow me."

Following behind quietly with IronHide bringing up the rear, Optimus lead the children back into the main hanger that the children had earlier awoke in. The hanger that was reserved as the Autobot's recreational room.

Turning to IronHide, Optimus dropped his gaze slightly. "Your services are no longer required IronHide, thank you."

With that IronHide nodded respectfully and took his leave, understanding of Optimus intent.

Watching the large man leave, both Trey and Ava's attention eventually returned to Optimus; a little uncertain as to what was going on.

Motioning to the massive red and blue flamed Peterbilt semi, Optimus smiled gently. "Seeing as how we really do not have the means of supplying you with any other place to sleep; the two of you will be spending the remainder of the night it the truck. Is this alright with the two of you?"

Looking at one another and then again at Optimus, each nodded understandingly.

Bowing his head, Optimus lead the two toward the truck and opened the back passenger side door that led into the cab. Climbing in, Trey and Ava were both slow in climbing onto the queen size bed in the sleeper of the truck. Having already acquired two separate blankets and pillows from a storage closet,

Optimus watched as Trey gently tucked his sister in on the inside of the bed before settling himself. Both seemed a little uneasy about the situation, but said nothing.

Sighing gently, Optimus leaned against the door and smiled. "You two have nothing to be concerned about. No one will bother you while you're within the interior of this truck." Motioning then to the front of the cab, Optimus pointed to the radio on the dash. "If you two find that you need anything during the night, just hold the button on the CB radio and talk into it and I will come."

Looking up from where he lay, trey yawned exhaustedly. "Okay."

Getting up with the door in his hand, Optimus smiled lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "I will see you both in the morning. Rest comfortably."

Rolling over, Trey sighed as he settled himself against Ava and started to drift to sleep.

Upon shutting the door, Optimus used his holoform to cross the room and turn off all the lights in the room. With that action, the entire compound fell into silence.

Letting his holoform disintegrate in the hallway, Optimus returned all his attention to his actual form that now within its cab held too small human children.

…

Only little less than fifteen minutes passed until Ava sat up looking around in the dark. The only source of light was that of the lights on the dashboard glowing faintly. Shaking her brother gently, Ava whimpered. "Trey? Are you awake?"

Groaning softly, Trey moaned. "No."

Huffing, Ava shook him harder. "Yes you are! You talked."

Rolling over so that his back was to her, Trey groaned again. "No I didn't…I'm sleep talking…"

Pushing Trey hard, Ava almost yelled. "Trey!"

Sitting up squinting in the dark, Trey growled. "What?! I'm trying to sleep! "

Ava merely sat there. Her bottom lip jutted out and her arms crossed.

Falling back into his pillow, Trey groaned in annoyance. "What do you want, Ava?"

Letting her features soften quite a bit, Ava looked away rubbing her arms nervously. "Trey, where did mommy go? Why did she leave us in that alley tonight?"

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Trey was quiet for quite some time. After a minute or so, he sighed loudly and looked up at Ava. "Mom didn't want us anymore Ava. She abandoned us because she was getting tired of taking care of us. She didn't like having to worry about feeding us, or making sure we had everything we needed. She just wanted to be able to party with her friends and do bad things."

Letting her voice soften to almost a whisper, Ava whimpered. "What do you mean?"

Sitting up partially, Trey groaned, obviously annoyed. "I mean mom didn't want us anymore. She doesn't love us and didn't want to have to be responsible for us, so she dumped us off leaving us to fend for ourselves."

Shaking her head, Ava sniffed breathing hard. "That's not true. Mommy wouldn't do anything like that."

Sitting up completely now, Trey growled. "Yes she would Ava and you know it! She's done it before! The last few times I told you it was an accident! I told you that mom wasn't thinking right because of the bad smelling water she drinks and powder she breathes up her nose, but I was lying! Ava…mom doesn't want us! She abandoned us!"

Looking away, Ava slowly started to cry, he whimpered muffled by the blanket she held up to her face and she sobbed loudly.

Cursing himself, Trey pulled Ava into a tight embrace, hushing her cries. "Ava I'm sorry. I didn't mean you cry. I just… I'm sorry."

Clutching onto Trey's shirt Ava continued to sob, her tears staining Trey's shirt.

Pulling Ava into his lap, Trey gently caressed her hair, murmuring softly. "It'll be okay Ava. We're going to be all right."

Looking up through the tears, Ava whipped her nose with her hand and choked. "What are we going to do?"

Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, Trey stared out the windshield noticing that for some reason the lights on the dash seemed slightly brighter, but ignored it. "Tomorrow we'll tell Optimus to take us to a residential area on the other side of town. We'll tell him that we have an Aunt or Uncle or something that lives there. Once he drops us off, we'll make a run for it."

Wiping the tears away, Ava sighed tiredly. "Then what?"

Shrugging, Trey groaned shaking his head. "I don't know. I guess we'll just figure it out as we go along. We can't let Optimus or any of these other guys take us to the police. Then we'll be put in foster care and will probably be split apart."

Cuddling in closer to Trey, Ava whimpered. "I don't want to be split apart."

Holding her close, Trey whispered. "I don't want to be split apart either. That's why we can't tell Optimus or anyone else the truth about what happened. Under no circumstances can they know we were abandoned, okay?"

Nodding slowly, Ava managed to breathe a whisper. "Okay."

Staring at Ava, Trey lowered his voice to a serious tone. "Ava I mean it. We cannot tell ANYONE. Promise that you will keep this a secret!"

Nodding still, Ava whimpered. "I promise."

"Pinkie promise?!" Trey held out his pinkie finger for Ava to take.

Taking it with her own pinkie finger, Ava breathed with some exhaustion both from the stress of the situation as well as from the hour of the night. "I pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

Nodding in approval, Trey shifted and sank back against the mattress pulling the covers up around him. "Good. Now we need to get some sleep. I'm bushed…"

Yawning, Ava fell against Trey making him grunt before rolling over with her blanket draped over her. "Good night Trey."

Returning a yawn followed by his hand rubbing Ava's back, Trey whispered. "Good night Ava."

Rolling over into Trey's arms, Ava whimpered, looking for comfort. "I love you."

Clutching Ava tightly Trey sighed, quickly falling asleep. "I love you too."

…

Within minutes, the two were well into a deep sleep. Optimus however was not.

Unbenounced to the humans residing within him, Optimus heard the entire conversation that took place; and finally understood why they were so hesitant with answering any of his questions. It explained why they were out on the streets at such a late hour and was out in the storm instead of being at their home.

They had no home.

At least, not anymore.

They were abandoned.

Left for scrap by their own creator.

To some degree this suddenly angered Optimus. He could feel the rage beginning to emanate through his entire frame at the very idea that a being would do such a thing…and to her own offspring no less! But after carefully analyzing the statements Trey had made about the "bad-smelling-water" and "powder", Optimus soon realized after an quick internet search, that Trey was talking about alcohol and Marijuana or possible some other drug that could be administered though inhalation.

Also upon further analyzing Ava's statement earlier that evening about where they lived, Optimus easily narrowed down her statement of "Trina—" to one location within the bounds of the city. An area, known as Trinidad. After various internet searches, on multiple browsers, Optimus compiled information about the residential part of the city that was…least to say…flattering.

Now Optimus understood why they were so hesitant to speak.

And in all honesty, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the small beings now fast asleep in his cab.

He had to wonder; just how much pain and suffering did these two have to endure through their lives?

Pushing the thought from his mind, Optimus growled softly for only himself to hear. That was a matter for another time. From what he heard, young Trey and Ava were going to openly lie to get away. This was understandable considering their fear of separation…but Optimus knew that they at their age, they had a very slim chance of surviving on the streets.

There had to be something he could say…something he could do to keep them from having to suffer any more than what they already have…but what?

It wasn't like he could openly call them up on lying because he heard them talking. They would know something was wrong considering they "saw" him leave the room…even if what they saw was really just his holoform.

Taking that approach was by all means out of the question.

There HAD to be some way that he could help these children…but how?

…

…

The thoughts lingered in his processor for perhaps the entire night and well into the morning. But no matter what idea he humored, nothing really seemed viable. No matter what scenario he processed, nothing seemed to be logical.

Grumbling to himself, Optimus huffed. In the midst of a battle he could think up a fairly credible attack strategy…but when trying to come up with a means of helping two human children, he was lost without a hope for success.

Just then, Optimus jumped slightly at feeling something stir within his cab.

The children were waking up.

Manifesting his holoform in the hallway, Optimus slowly entered the room and approached the truck.

He knew that the children were awake but acted as though they were not.

Knocking on the door gently before opening it, Optimus peered inside and smiled. "Good morning."

Looking up from their spots, Trey and Ava both smiled sheepishly both speaking in unison to one another. "Good morning."

Sitting on the floor with his legs hanging outside of the cab, Optimus leaned against the truck's frame. "So did the two of you sleep well?"

Rubbing his neck while looking at Ava, Trey sighed. "The best we could."

Nodding, Optimus chuckled softly. "It's understandable that you would not sleep well. You're in a strange, new place."

Walking in quickly, IronHide's holoform snorted. "Optimus, you're needed in the main hanger right now. Lennox needs to talk to you."

Standing up quickly, Optimus' gaze fell from the children quickly onto IronHide. Walking over to him, Optimus lowered his voice to nothing more but a whisper so that the children couldn't hear. "What is it Lennox wishes to speak with me about?"

Shaking his head, IronHide's eyes travel from Optimus, to the children and then quickly back to Optimus. "I don't have a clue. But he seems worked up over something and just asked me to tell you that you're wanted in the main hanger."

Looking back at the children, Optimus suddenly had an unsettling feeling. Did Lennox know about the children?

Bringing air into his intakes, Optimus' holoform breathed heavily, then looked at IronHide. "See to it that the children are changed into their own clothes and are ready for departure as soon as I return."

Cocking his head slightly, IronHide huffed. "Where are ya'll goin?"

With a shrug Optimus looked back at the children, who by know climbed out of the truck's cab and were stretching. "I am unsure. In truth, they really have nowhere to go…and wherever I take them, they planning on trying to evade me."

Tilting his head even more so while furrowing his brows, IronHide scowled. "Wha'd ya mean?"

Watching IronHide intently, Optimus' voice was quiet so that the conversation could be reserved to just the two of them. "I overheard a particularly disturbing conversation between Trey and Ava last night. "

Looking over quickly to make sure Trey and Ava weren't listening; IronHide lowered his head, listening intently to Optimus. "About what?"

Watching the two young children who now were intently investigating the truck they spent the night in, Optimus frowned, releasing a stressed breath. "From what I gathered, Trey and Ava were not simply in the wrong place at the wrong time—." Looking at IronHide, Optimus eyes were solemn. "They were abandoned by their own creator, and left in the street to fend for themselves."

Keeping a steady gaze on Optimus, IronHide didn't blink once. Then he looked to the children and then again at Optimus. "Are you certain of this Prime?"

With a single slow nod, Optimus' eyes joined IronHide's in watching the children. "I am certain. The worst part of the matter is that this apparently is not the first time their mother has attempted this."

IronHide looked at Optimus in disbelief.

Optimus shook his head, not meeting IronHide's gaze. "They are afraid of going to the authorities due to the fear of being split apart because of something they called 'foster-care'."

Looking away, IronHide was quiet for quite a long period of time, before finally clearing his throat. "What are you going to do about it?"

Shrugging, Optimus quickly looked at IronHide before relaxing his shoulders. "I'm not sure. In honesty I'm not certain there's a lot we CAN do. Their well being is outside of our jurisdiction."

Grumbling IronHide huffed. "Oh come on, don't get me wrong, I'm not overly fond of kids of any species…but isn't there SOMETHING we can do?"

Clenching his jaw slightly, Optimus shook his head with a shrug. "I don't know."

Turning away, Optimus slowly approached the two playing around the truck with a gentle make-shift smile.

Both Trey and Ava looked up seeing Optimus watching. Looking at the truck and then at the children, Optimus chuckled. "So you like the truck, do you?"

Looking at the metal under his hand, and then at Optimus, Trey smiled sheepishly. "It does look pretty cool. Where did you get it?"

Laughing quietly Optimus kneeled as the two approached. "Oh, from a very special place. But that is a story for another time. But right now I need to take the truck and go somewhere. I need to discuss some very important things with someone. So…IronHide is going to stay with the two of you here in the Rec. room until I return."

"What?!" Looking up suddenly, IronHide couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Prime, you can't be serious?! Why do I have to watch the two squirts, why can't Sideswipe, Dino or Bumblebee do it?"

Narrowing his glance aimed at IronHide, Optimus huffed. "Because IronHide, you are already here, and I haven't the time to wait for anyone else to show. It will only be for a few minutes until I return."

Grumbling under his breath, IronHide folded his arms over his chest and mumbled.

Snorting a scoffing laugh, Optimus looked at the two children and smiled. "Do not worry; IronHide is not as intimidating as he looks. If you give him a chance, he's actually a very kind, generous being."

Laughing with mocking tone, IronHide continued to mumble under his breath.

Watching IronHide for only a moment, Optimus rose to his full height and began to climb into his vehicle self. Calling through the window, Optimus smiled. "I will return as soon as I can. Until then, IronHide, no soldiers are allowed within this room. Do you understand?"

Waving a hand, IronHide huffed. "Yeah, yeah…go and see what Lennox wants already, would ya'?"

Shaking his head, the window on the driver's side door of the semi rolled up and the engine roared to life.

After driving out of the room, the doors of the hanger slid shut and everything fell quiet.

Looking at the children, only to realize they were watching them, IronHide rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why do I always get stuck with 'baby-sitting' duty?"

…

…

Upon the approach to the main hanger, Optimus had long since deactivated his holoform and transformed into his bipedal form.

With his footsteps seeming lighter than usual against the pavement, Optimus felt as though with ever advancing step he took, his chest was weighing heavier. What did Lennox know, and why all of a sudden did he wish to speak with him? Could it have something to do with the two human children that were now hiding in the base? The very idea that Lennox may know something made Optimus feel uneasy.

Approaching the main catwalk that Corporal William Lennox was standing on, Optimus did well to maintain the external image of collective calmness, the presence he always managed to portray. But inside, he was uneasy and nervous about finding out that Lennox may know of his little secret.

Turning around, Optimus was immediately relieved when Lennox gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry to have called you in here so early big guy, but we have a minor situation I need to discuss with you."

Feeling the stress immediately lift off of his chest, Optimus relaxed his shoulders and bowed his head slightly. "It is quite all right Lennox. What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

Picking up a wad of papers from behind him, Lennox rolled his eyes obviously displeased with what he was about to say. "I just thought I'd let you and the bots know that for the next few days, the base is going to be on partial lock-down due to some nasty winter weather moving into the area. It's nothing to be overly concerned about, but the N O double A is advising against any kind of travel in the next few days due to severe wind and ice storms, scattered freezing rain and possible white out conditions. For all personnel as well as Autobot safety…it has been recommended by the higher authorities that we do not leave base unless ABSOLUTLY necessary."

Watching Lennox casually, Optimus blinked slowly.

That was it?

That was all Lennox needed to talk to him about?

Nodding slowly, Optimus sighed. "Thank you Lennox for that warning, I will be sure to tell the other Autobots and advise against any travel."

As Optimus slowly turned away, he felt his muscle cables in his back tense up slightly as Lennox spoke is name curiously. Stopping, Optimus slowly turned around. "Yes?"

Watching Optimus with some ounce of curiosity, Lennox smiled. "Never mind, it can wait for another time."

Turning away slowly, Optimus was careful about leaving the hanger, not saying a word to any of the bots, who in turn said nothing to him. Scowling, Lennox looked at one of the other soldiers who at the current moment was watching Optimus leave. Looking at one another, the soldier shrugged and turned back to the monitor he was stationed at.

Watching in the direction Optimus had left, Lennox shook his head and scowled suspiciously. There was something off about Optimus. Whatever it was, was defiantly faint…but it was there.

…

…

While walking back to the Autobot hanger, Optimus quickly transformed and rolled into the rec room in his vehicular form, his holoform already fully manifested in the front seat.

Opening the door, Optimus climbed out and breathed a sigh of relief. Lennox in fact had not found out about the children, but now it was only a matter of time before he found out the truth as to what was going on. And with the recent restriction due to hazardous weather, there was simply no way Optimus could take the children anywhere.

For the time being, the children had to remain on base until the weather permitted travel for any of the Autobots.

Sighing heavily, Optimus rubbed his eyes and looked around the room for IronHide. Only in doing so, Optimus froze and smirked with a snort of laughter.

Standing in the bed of IronHide's vehicular form, both Trey and Ava stood talking to IronHide, laughing and giggling. IronHide was obviously telling them a story of some sort due to his animated movements and body gestures as he talked to the children. They in return seemed very content and even happy as they watched and listened to him.

Slowly approaching, Optimus stood behind IronHide and listened.

IronHide chuckled at rolled his eyes. "-and then, after we returned from our patrol, and poor Optimus woke up, he didn't even realize that he had been knocked out by a female half his age!"

Giggling and laughing both Trey and Kira smiled broadly. Standing up with her arms against the edge of the truck's bed, Ava grinned broadly. "What happened next IronHide? What happened next?"

Clearing his vocal processor, Optimus scoffed. "Yes IronHide, what DID happen next?"

Turning around, IronHide suddenly fell silent and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Prime, how was your meeting with Lennox?"

Raising a playful eye brow, Prime smirked. "It was fine. And while we're on the subject, I wish to talk to you and the children about it." Resting his arms on the ridge of the black Topkick's bed Optimus sighed. "Due to an approaching storm, we are now officially in a partial-lockdown. The National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration is predicting severe wind and ice storms, scattered freezing rain and possible white out conditions to be hitting Washington D.C. hard."

Looking at the children, Optimus shrugged with a sheepish smile. "So, by default…this means that the two of you will have to stay here on base just a little longer than first anticipated."

Tilting her head, Ava spoke quietly but surprisingly with no intent of shyness. "How long will we have to stay?"

Shrugging, Optimus smiled casually. "I'm not sure. More than likely the two of you will only be with us for a few days, basically just until the weather breaks."

Gently nudging Optimus, IronHide motioned him to follow.

After doing so, Optimus stood and watched IronHide. "Don't get me wrong Prime, I aint against the kids stayin' here…I'd rather them be here than out on the street while this planet throws out some nasty scrap from its atmosphere, but do you really think it wise to keep them here? What if Lennox finds out? Do you really think he's gonna be appreciative of us keeping secrets?"

Watching the children who were still playing happily on IronHide's tailgate, Optimus sighed. "As much as I hate withholding the truth from Lennox, I feel it is in his best interest that he does not know. At least by him remaining unaware of their presence, if something SHOULD go wrong, and Director Mearing was to find out, then Lennox cannot be held responsible for my actions."

Scowling, IronHide huffed. "YOUR actions? Don't you mean OUR actions? I hate to break it to you Prime, but you're not the only one watching over these little squirts; and should the worst happen…you're not going to be the one taking the fall alone."

With some amount of surprise, Optimus was rather relieved to hear that come from IronHide. It only furthered his belief in IronHide and his loyalty. Smiling, Optimus gently bowed his head. "Thank you IronHide."

"What are you thanking IronHide for, Optimus?"

Freezing suddenly, both IronHide and Optimus' holoforms stood up straight, watching Lennox walk into the room.

Looking around the rec. room, Lennox sighed and looked at the two. "So what are you two doing in here by yourselves? I thought you'd be sparing or on patrol or something like that?"

Looking at each other with uneasy eyes and then over their shoulders at IronHide's tailgate, both Optimus and IronHide were shocked to see that the children were gone.

Snapping back suddenly to meet each other's gaze, Optimus and IronHide stared at Lennox, who easily got the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Looking between the two holoforms, Lennox growled with a huff. "Alright, you two… what's going on? The both of you have been acting really strange since last night. You mind letting me in on your guy's little secret?"

With their eyes shifting periodically between each other and Lennox, both Optimus and IronHide were silent.

Lennox watched them for a long time, until finally he held his hands up in defeat. "Fine, you guys don't want to let me in on your little secret. That's fine. Just don't let it interfere with getting the job done. I really don't care about the skeletons that might be in your closets."

After Lennox turned to walk away, after this extremely awkward moment, Optimus exhaled heavily in relief. He never thought he'd feel his spark jump just from keeping a secret.

IronHide must have felt fairly similar considering he grinned sheepishly and chuckled.

"Hey IronHide, what happened after Optimus got beat up by that girl you were telling us about?"

Whipping around, IronHide Optimus AND Lennox froze seeing a small girl and boy peering out of Optimus' sleeper cab.

Ava smiled seeing that someone new was in the rec. room. "IronHide you said you were going to finish the story!"

…

…

…

"OF ALL THE THINGS IN THIS WORLD, YOU GUYS HAD TO DO THIS? BRINGING CIVILIANS ON BASE; CHILDREN NO LESS? WHAT WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?!" Lennox groaned in frustration as he grabbed the hair on his head. "Do you guys have any idea how badly we're ALL going to get grilled when Director Mearing finds out about this?!"

Standing side by side in their bipedal forms, both Optimus and IronHide watched Lennox pace back and forth on his rant. The two of them shared an equal stance to that of unchanged, and unaffected soldier; even with the both of them having to endure the human scolding them from the catwalk just in front of them.

Indiscreetly readjusting himself in his stance, IronHide shot Optimus a quick message over the comm. link.

"You'd think that Lennox would have run out of breathe by now…"

Passing a quickly glance to IronHide, Optimus remained unchanged.

Rubbing his eyes, Lennox groaned. "Just please…explain to me what was going through your minds when you brought them here."

With a snort of disapproval, IronHide growled. "Lennox, I don't appreciate being talked to like I'm a sparkling."

Looking up at the large black Autobot, Lennox returned the tone. "I'm not trying to talk to you like you're a sparkling! I just…I want to know why you did it."

"Corporal Lennox, if I may," Moving past IronHide, Optimus approached the catwalk and rested his hand on the railing. "The decision to bring the children within base confines was my decision and mine alone."

Watching Optimus in disbelief, Lennox huffed. "Optimus, YOU were the one to do this? But…why?"

Pulling his hand away from the railing, Optimus' optics were solemn. "Roughly around ten o' clock yesterday evening I almost was involved in a collision."

Furrowing his brows, Lennox huffed. "A collision?"

Simply nodding, Optimus shrugged. "Yes, I almost hit a young that ran out into the street chasing a sheet of your currency. I managed to avoid hitting her but she seemed rather shaken up from the whole experience. Her brother was equally shaken. I had offered to drive them home but they assured me that they were already on their way home and were not in need of assistance. I allowed them to leave and continued with my patrol." Shifting his stance, Optimus looked to IronHide and the other Autobots before looking back at Lennox. "However, I could not help but have the unsettling feeling that the boy, Trey, was lying to me. Because of this, I purposely circled back around after I was through with my patrol just to be certain that the children were not still lingering in the alley."

Turning away slightly, Optimus felt slightly perturbed while thinking about what he had saw, and now knowing that it was Trey and Ava's mother that had subjected them to such harsh treatments, the thoughts angered him slightly. "Upon first examination, no one was present in the alley when I pulled in to investigate, but after waiting for a short period of time, I discovered that the children had in fact not ventured out of the alley but instead found shelter from the rain in a cardboard box. I simply could not leave them there to contract Hypothermia. But I also could not take them to an alternate location due to the fact that they would not tell me of any family they had in the city."

Having earlier folded his arms over his chest, Lennox watched Optimus closely. "Why didn't you take them to the police station or call for back up?"

Looking away, Optimus was quiet for quite some time before his optics moved to meet Lennox's eyes; his intentions completely truthful. "I did not call for an assist because Trey and Ava asked me not to. They asked that I not contact the police. They made me promise." Shrugging, Optimus sighed. "After hearing a rather disturbing discussion between the two of them before they fell into stasis. They discussed the cause of their being out on the street when I found them as well as to why they did not wish to have your authorities involved."

Looking Optimus over, Lennox sighed, lowering his tone to a softer intent. "Why were they on the street, and why don't they want any cops involved?"

Watching Lennox, Optimus let his shoulders sag as he looked away, then looking back at the human; he lowered his tone to that of concern. "They were abandoned by their mother who apparently suffers from alcoholism and excessive drug abuse, and they do not wish to be placed into what you humans call 'foster-care' due to the fear of being separated from one another."

With those words being said, the entire hanger seemed to fall quiet.

Not even Lennox spoke for the longest time, until finally IronHide smacked Optimus on the shoulder watching Lennox. "Come on Will, you should know by now that our Prime has much too big a spark for his own good. He just couldn't resist the opportunity to help a couple of human sparklings in need. So why would helping someone constitute for punishment?"

Clenching his jaw, Lennox shrugged. "It really DOESN'T but—."

Shrugging IronHide huffed. "Well, if Prime was just doing something to help another being, and the action doesn't really constitute for any actions of punishment, then why is Optimus still in trouble? Besides, even if Optimus was the one to do it, all of us Autobots are to blame! We all knew what was going on and opted to keep it a secret because we thought the kids would be leaving today. We thought it wouldn't hurt anything as long as the kids didn't see the main hanger and didn't see our true forms."

Scoffing Lennox reluctantly nodded. "Yes, maybe so but—."

Scoffing back, IronHide grunted an objection. "SO…what's the problem?"

Resting his palms on the railing of the catwalk, Lennox snorted. "The PROBLEM IronHide, is that if Director Mearing were to find out about this, there's no telling how many things she could drill us for! In truth, I don't think Mearing would be very forgiving to the kid's current situation, and would more than likely take it out on you guys as well as put those kids through hell."

Walking up into the conversation, Sideswipe grinned mischievously. "Who says Director Mearing has to know about the two younglings?"

Again the room fell eerily silent as everyone present mulled over the idea in their brain and or processors.

Without even having to think twice about the matter, Lennox held up his hands in objection. "Oh no…NO, I can't allow you bots to keep those kids here! That is absolutely out of the question!"

Rolling his optics, IronHide growled. "Oh come on Will, it'll only be for a few days…just until the storm passes. Then they'll be gone and Mearing will have never known they were here."

Pointing a dangerous finger at IronHide, Lennox barked. "I said NO."

Moving closer to Lennox so that their faces were mere inches apart, IronHide huffed. "Oh COME ON WILL. It's not like the lil' squirts will see our true forms! We'll be certain to be in our holoforms around them so they don't get wind of the bigger picture."

Watching the bots reactions, Lennox was dumbstruck.

The bots actually WANTED these kids around?

Shaking his head, Lennox let loose a long drawn out sigh before pulling his hands up to cover his face. Dragging his hands down, dragging skin with them, Lennox scowled though his fingers.

There was just no reasoning with these guys.

"FINE. You guys win. The kids can stay for a few days…BUT ONLY A FEW DAYS."

With that being said, Optimus very indecently released air from his intakes while maintaining his constant attention on the human speaking to them. Lennox noticed this and shared a similar sigh. "But if you guys get caught by Mearing or someone else up the chain of command…then I knew nothing of this."

Rolling up with a dismissive wave, Sideswipe laughed half-heartedly. "Relax Lennox…not Mearing or any high commanding human will find out about the kids. Just leave that to us…"

As that was said, the Autobots started to file out and go their separate ways; Optimus being the last.

"Optimus, a quick word?"

Stopping in mid step, Optimus turned to meet the uneasy eyes that Lennox was portraying. Kneeling to better meet his gaze, Optimus lowered his tone. "Yes?"

Closing his eyes Lennox shook his head, his arms folded over his chest. "I understand that you may feel sorry for these kids. Believe me, I get it. But kids aren't like a stray dog you find on the street…you can't just bring them into a new place and expect them to acclimate to their surrounds."

Tilting his head slightly, Optimus furrowed the brow plates above his optics, obviously confused. "I am not certain that I completely understand what you are saying Lennox."

Looking up at the red and blue behemoth, Lennox clenched his jaw slightly. "Just don't let yourself get in over your head with these kids. They're not going to be here that long and I don't want them getting overly attached to anyone. They've been through enough heartache…"

Nodding slowly, Optimus gently stood. THAT he understood.

Turning away, Optimus shrugged to himself. Though the children were a bit of a change from the boring existence they'd been living; it still wouldn't be so bad. Besides, he was an Autobot Commander; a Prime. His obligation was to his cause, not to two human children.

They were only going to be there for a few days. How hard could it be NOT becoming attached?

…

…


End file.
